A variety of medical procedures are performed to provide support to portions of a body of a patient. For example, some medical procedures are performed to treat various female pelvic dysfunctions, including procedures to treat urinary incontinence, and correcting various prolapse conditions such as uterine prolapse, cystoceles, rectoceles, and vaginal vault prolapse.
Some such medical procedures have included placing implants within the pelvic region of the patient. Some of the implants are delivered to the pelvic region of the patient through one or more vaginal incisions, and/or through exterior incisions in the patient.
Often such implants are delivered or placed within the body of the patient and coupled or attached to various locations within the body using a series of sutures or knots. For example, in procedures such as sacrocolpopexy prcedures, a suture may be tied 4 to 8 times to form a single knot and a series of 12 or 14 or more knots may be used to secure an implant within the body of the patient. Accordingly, a procedure for placing and attaching an implant within a body of a patient may require time and skill.
Accordingly, it may be desirable to provide device or tool that facilitates the coupling or attaching of a bodily implant within a body of a patient. Specifically, it may be desirable to provide a device or tool that facilitates the tying of knots to secure the implant in place within the body of the patient.